


Karma v. Irony

by jesseofthenorth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Gen Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-08
Updated: 2011-10-08
Packaged: 2017-10-24 10:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesseofthenorth/pseuds/jesseofthenorth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has food poisoning, luckily he also has a big brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Karma v. Irony

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'food poisoning' square on my [hc-bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com/)

Irony is a bitch. Not karma, _irony_. Sam has proof. Hell he _is_ proof. Witness the fact that he tries as hard as he does to eat a balanced healthy diet while his brother inhales heart-attack-on-a-plate every time they eat, and Sam? Is the one huddled over the toilet puking his guts out.

His only consolation is that his brother isn’t here to witness his humiliation.

He feels it happening again the clench in his gut the pressure at the back of his throat as his mouth floods with saliva and then all conscious though is gone as its all Sam can do to hold himself up over the toilet and hit the bowl.

He retches until there is nothing left and then he dry heaves until his abs are burning and the back of his throat is on fire. By the time it finally stops it all Sam can do to hold himself upright. The thought of even reaching for a cloth to wipe his mouth is too much. Sam rests his head against the coolness of the toilet bowl and spits. He can feel tears on his cheeks but his head is pounding now and he cant be bothered to wipe them away.

He closes his eyes and waits for it to be over. Even if it meant being mocked Sam really wishes Dean was here.

 

Dean is whistling when he makes it back to the room. He has a pocket full of cash, a mild buzz, and the memory of a truly spectacular BJ. Its been a good night. Even if Sam wasn’t there, the prissy bitch.

As he digs out the room key he's hoping Sam at least got some rest. He's cranky when he's tired and he's been really fucking bitchy today. A few hours rest would do him some good, which was why Dean didn’t push it when Sam declined the bar tonight. Besides it's not like Dean couldn’t run a hustle without him.

There is only one dim light on in the room and Dean would have thought the kid was sleeping if it weren’t for the overwhelming odor of puke that he walks into as soon as the door opens.

“Sammy!” he calls but there is no answer.

The beds are both empty and there is no sign of disturbance but the bathroom door is ajar and Dean can see part of one trainer-clad foot through the gap.

Sam is a fucking mess. He's sweaty and pale and out of it. He doesn’t stir at all when Dean crouches down beside him and touches his face.

“ Sam” He says quietly and is gratified that he at least gets a groan.

“What's wrong man?”

Sam groans again but doesn’t move.

“Are you still sick or are you done puking?”

“Sick” Sam whispers.

Dean touches the back of his neck and is shocked by how cold Sam feels. The smell is kind of getting to him too. He flushes the toilet then stand and fills a glass with water.

“How long you been here Sammy?” he ask crouching down again.

“right after you left” Sam whispers, except Dean thinks it's not really a whisper. His throat is wrecked form puking and its all the volume he can manage.

“Aw man, that sucks.” he says and brushes Sam's sweaty hair out of his eyes. He thinks 'Kid needs a haircut' to distract himself from thinking about his little brother curled up alone in the john of a shitty motel room puking his guts out for hours. He feels guilt pinch at his gut.

“M'cold” Sam croaks and that's enough for Dean. He can't leave his bother where he is miserable and sick. Dean knows _exactly_ how that feels, learned it well in the last four years.

“If I try to move you are you going to puke on me?” he asks and gets a barely there head shake.  
It's enough for him. “come on then” he says and gets and arm around Sam. Dean laboriously gets Sam to his feet, sort of. He isn’t really standing so much as clutching at Dean and holding onto the wall. Thank Christ its a short move to the bed.

Dean can feel something tweak in his back when he lowers his brother as gently as he can to the bed. Tough shit though because Sam needs him for the first time in a long damn time and Dean is focused on doing his job.

It's short work to get Sam's shoes and jeans off. It's a little trickier to get rid of his puke splattered shirt but no way in hell is he leaving Sam to sleep in the thing. He goes slow and gets Sam to help as much as he can. When he's done, little brother is wearing a clean t-shirt and passed out cold. Poor kid is exhausted. Dean wipes his face gently with a wet cloth, knowing how much better it will feel to have dried sweat washed away.

He puts a glass of water and a trash can within easy reach, then climbs on to the other bed to watch shitty late night TV and keep an eye one his brother.

 

By the time he is feeling human again Sam is really fucking done with throwing up.

“Not as done as I am with cleaning it the fuck up!” Dean bitches and shoves a glass of water in his face. “Drink. You're getting dehydrated.”

Sam doesn’t bother to argue, first because he doesn’t have the energy, and second because Dean's probably right. Not that Sam is ever saying that out loud. Now that Sam is clearly going to live Dean is taking smug bastard to a whole new level over the fact that the guy who eats salad is the one puking his guts out.

“Told you that shit would kill you Sammy!” he says and takes a big bite of that greasy burger he's holding. He chews with his mouth open for a couple of seconds just to gross Sam out. It works very well.

“You are disgusting” Sam says and takes a sip of ginger ale.

Dean just grins and says“You love me anyway!”

Sam wouldn’t think of denying it any more than he would say it out loud. He just drinks his ginger ale and tries not watch his brother inhale his food.


End file.
